


Back To Central City (Part 2)

by liquidheartbeats2



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidheartbeats2/pseuds/liquidheartbeats2
Summary: Barry Allen and Iris West travel back home to Central City for Joe West’s 56th birthday, after spending a substantial amount of time away with their respective spouses, Patty Spivot and Scott Evans. This is what happens when old friends reunite.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Patty Spivot, Scott Evans/Iris West
Comments: 91
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile, over a year at this point, since I updated this story, but I was dealing with stress and a couple of pesky health issues. Plus, when Coronavirus came around, it just completely sapped the energy I had to create. If you're wondering why this isn't posted on the main story, its because I forgot the password to my other account, and the email address attached to it, and couldn't get into it. 
> 
> Read Ch. 1-22 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709970/chapters/31494150)
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the update. I took a few hours and read the story from beginning the end a few days ago, and reading the enthusiasm for this story made me finally decide to update. It's imperfect, but I hope I captured the same energy as the last time I updated. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think with a comment! :)
> 
> Lastly, I'm back on Tumblr @liquidheartbeats2, if you wanna chat about The Flash/Westallen.

**CHAPTER 23**

* * *

‘“Scott. What do you mean, Scott?” Barry asked, trying to quell the concern that sat dangerously close to anger. 

Her gaze dropped to the water, like she’d rather slip underneath it. When her hand slipped just underneath the surface, he grabbed it.

“Iris,” he said, again. “What about Scott?”

Iris lifted her heavy eyes to meet his. They were filled with the heavy reluctance that had been weighing her down since they reunited nearly four months ago. With pleading eyes, he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb. He hadn’t any more words for her, but he needed her to know that he would never let her drown. 

A soft breath escaped her lips that preceded a softer, nearly inaudible “Scott.” She paused. “Is the reason I ended our friendship."

Barry’s brows furrowed, his throat went dry, making him unable to speak. Deep down he already knew, but hearing her say the words stung. He swallowed hard, lubricating his mouth. 

“I know," Barry said eventually,“ You were busy, and didn’t have time for me anymore."

His words were coated in bitterness.

“That was some of it,” Iris said remembering how Scott’s needs consumed her life, “But not nearly all of it. Iris pushed herself up out of the water, onto the edge of the tub. She reached over and grabbed a towel to cover her body, before stepping out onto the floor.

Barry reached to her out of instinct, but stopped himself when she perched herself against the sink. Usually, he’d be happy that he didn’t have to run after her, but having her open up, deeper, had only created more questions. He stood and covered himself with the other towel and stepped out of the bathtub.He gave her a moment more to expound, but she went silent.

And he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Are you saying that Scott told you we couldn’t be friends?” 

“No,” she said, voice stronger, as if she needed this physical distance between them, to finally close the gap, once and for all, “Scott was jealous of you. Well, the Flash.”

“You told me that part.” Barry leaned his weight against the wall. He took a moment longer to process her words, attempting to align the gaps of her response with his own knowledge of the past. “But I thought--.”

“He didn’t,” Iris cut in, knowingly. “He didn’t know. And if I wanted to keep it things way, I had to put some space between you two because finding out who the man behind the mask was, would have been the biggest story of his life.”

Barry scrunched up his face. “What? Are you saying he wanted to expose me or something?” 

Iris twisted her face up at his nonchalance. “End you," Iris said, voice harsh. She stepped towards him. “Scott wanted to end you. And he would have – eventually–if I hadn’t put distance between us.”

Barry went silent, raking his hands through his hair. His face showed confusion, hurt too. Iris turned away from him, for his pleading gaze was too much for her.

She perched her hands on top of the sink. “ I know I should have told you, given you an explanation, but I panicked.” 

Barry’s brows lowered. “Why?”

Iris brushed her hand past her forehead, before tucking her hand into the bend of her other arm.

“Scott was stressed out” she started slowly with a sigh, “...all the time, trying to live up to the expectations of his former boss. His first quarter's report was coming up. He needed a story and big one to reach his goal number of sales. You would have been it for him.”

“And you didn’t try to talk to him out of it?”

“Not about that,” Iris said regrettably. “He didn’t know that I knew.” 

“You couldn’t have told him?”

“Yes, but it would have just pissed him off.”

“But that doesn’t make it okay,”he replied, attempting but failing not to sound judgemental.

“Of course it wasn’t okay,” Iris whipped back towards Barry. “But I’d defended The Flash to him 1000 times before that. There was no reasoning with that man about you. I’d already spent a whole year dealing with his skepticism about writing about you. He all but accused us of sleeping together.”

“Because of a few…articles?”

Barry had no reason to not believe Iris, but even after everything that had transpired between them, over the last three months, he couldn’t imagine Scott having the slightest inkling of her feelings for him. He’d not had the slightest inkling, so how could Scott have known? 

Iris sighed to herself. “When I keep saying Scott is smart, it isn’t hot air.” 

Barry didn’t respond. 

“Even though nothing had happened between us, he saw layers in my writing no one else did. Probably because he’d mentored me for over a year. What other people saw as admiration...pride...wonder...he interpreted as love.”

Iris shifted her gaze up to Barry and grabbed his hands. “And he was right.”

“Scott knew I was in love with you before I was able to admit it to myself. Scott knew I was in love with you, before I was brave enough to accept it. Of course, I denied it, and I was as objective as I could be, but it still bled through.”

Barry surveyed her beautiful brown eyes. 

They read pure with sincerity. He went silent, rubbing his hand across his mouth. 

This is the most he’d ever got out of Iris about Scott, her past, and the death of their friendship, and while he didn’t want to spook her, there was something about this revelation that didn’t sit right with him.

“Barr. Say something please,” Iris said, growing more antsy by the second. “Please.”

Hands still in hers, he nodded. “I can’t lie, I don’t completely understand your reasoning.”

“What do you mean?”

Barry took a step back from Iris, and leaned his weight against the adjacent wall. Starting slow, to postpone her eventual attempt to retreat, he resumed, “There isn’t a single person in the world–in the universe, in the multiverse–who could talk bad about you without me correcting them. 

“I know.”

“Right or wrong, I would stand up for you every single time.”

“I know,” Iris said again, her guilt threatening to swallow her whole.

“Even with Patty,” Barry continued, “Through all her anger, which is justified– on my end– I would never let her stew in misguided derision for you; and I’d never let someone I knew intimately try to find dirt on you without trying to intervene. You’re too special to me. You’ve always been too special to me.”

“And you to me.”

“So. Why.” He stopped, unable to finish his sentence, but the look on Iris’s face let him know she knew the 1000 ways it could end. “How.”

“I-I don’t kn–”

“No!” 

Iris jumped slightly. It caused Barry pause. With a sigh, he lowered his voice: “I’m sorry, but that’s not good enough anymore. Iris.”

Iris’s face dropped, and she looked towards the ground. It absolutely pained him to cause her any kind of discomfort, but he needed to understand. “You’re telling me...that you were so in love with me...The Flash...that even your husband knew, but you stayed with him through all of this? For four more years.”

“It’s true.”

“Then there has to be something you’re _not_ telling me.”

“Because I know you, Iris. I might not know everything about the last four years, but I know you, at your core. You’re not the type of woman to stay for the perks and the lifestyle. If you were so unhappy, if his vendetta against me was so strong, how could you stay?” 

“Denial." Iris's voice quaked. But Barry deserved to know the truth." "Scott didn’t know you, the man I knew. Your heart, your spirit. He just knew about this all-powerful speedster, who’d popped up overnight and had gained the trust of the city. As a writer, I understood his need to uncover the truth about Central City’s biggest hero. I mean, used to be obsessed with finding out who The Flash was when your powers first surfaced. I was so intrigued by you where you came from, what your motives were. What made you tick."

"So, I tried to wave off his fascination, but it turned into aggravation. And I eventually learned that Scott’s motives didn’t align with min. My yearning for knowledge came from a place of genuine curiosity. Never did I want to do you harm, or expose your real name to the world. Even before I knew who you were.”

“But Scott did?” Barry asked, jaw clenched, unable to resist. He had so many more questions to ask her. But he feared she’d run if he hit her with them all at once. “And you’re _absolutely_ sure about this. He needed to know, before the anger coursing through him had him acting irrationally.

Iris nodded at Barry’s reflection in the mirror. “I found…evidence…in his search history,” she continued. “He was trying to find out what your weaknesses were, your real name. Meta humans that had gotten the best of you. And I couldn’t have that. I couldn’t let him hurt–-.”

“Please,” Barry said raising his hand, “Stop saying that. He did hurt me. I know it wasn’t your intention, but he did. And it had nothing to do with my identity. He _took_ you from me. Not even as a romantic partner, just as part of my life. And _you_ let him do it.

“Barry, baby.” Iris tried to reach for him.

Barry pulled away. “Why did you stay.” 

“Why does it matter now?”

“Because you’re placing all of the decisions you made on Scott’s misdeeds, but you could have left him. We didn’t have to date, we could have been friends. God, I’d have taken any offer you made me. So I have to know: why did you stay?”

“I was…still in love with him.”

Iris said the words as if they hurt to come out, but they were the truth. 

Barry grimaced. 

He was unable to hide the pain those words induced. 

Nor did he have the will to. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, voice clenched, “ But I was. At least in the beginning.”

“Scott swooped in after Eddie died, when I had no direction in my life. I never cared about his money or the lifestyle. He was so, so sweet to me. Good looking. Charming. But what mattered most is how he believed in me as a writer. But cracks started to show shortly after our honeymoon, but by then, I was all in.

I’d already uprooted my life, and everyone was so proud of me for making the “adult” decision to follow my husband to a different city. I wanted to make things work. I was determined to not fail at my marriage. 

And things were wonderful at first. As long as he was the most important man in my life, but my writing revealed a truth he couldn’t handle.”

“Which was?”

“That _that_ title belonged to you.” 

And all of this Flash stuff threw a wrench in our relationship, though I never had any inclination he was actually able to hurt you, but even then, I stayed,” she said ashamed.”And I hoped that one day I could tell him the truth about you. But until then…”

“Bye bye, Barry.” 

Iris pulled him again. His body was rigid, maneuvering him against his hurt was hard, but somehow she did it. 

“It was never Bye, Bye Barry." She grabbed his face, painfully wretched. "Not ever."

The cascade of her tears matched his, though hers sailed down her face, and his down over her hands. “There was never a day that went by that I didn’t think about you. Not a single one.”

“Yet you couldn’t manage to call me. Not even once. Not even on Birthdays. Christmas. You called Joe. Cecile. Sent gifts. I would have taken a text message! Anything.”

Iris grew silent. There was no acceptable thing she could say to make Barry feel better. 

“Well?”

“I wanted to call, but with each passing day, it became harder and harder to couldn’t think of a realistic excuse for the lack of communication.”

“You could have told me the truth.”

“I should have told you the truth. God, if I could go back, I’d do so many things differently...especially calling you the day you got engaged.”

Barry paused “You know the day I got engaged?”

Iris nodded. “Scott and I had a really bad argument.”

“About Flash?”

“No, he was pissed that I didn’t edit his article up to his standards, so he blew up on me, and I was really shaken up. As selfish as it may sound, I needed the comfort that only you bring.”

“But you never called.”

“Because I saw your and Patty’s engagement photos. Well, photo. The one with a close up shot of Patty’s ring on her hand. I couldn’t see your faces, but I did read your comments. You were so happy, everyone was so happy for you, I couldn’t burden you.”

Barry thought back to that day. It’s true, he had been happy that day–however doomed they might have been– but none of it mattered if Iris had been suffering. 

“...Do you hate me?” She asked, once he didn’t respond. 

Barry shook his head. “I could never hate you. Especially not after everything we’ve shared. The way you’ve loved on me, let me love on you. But I find out...this big reason you ditched me is about something a phone call could have cleared up?”

“Barry.”

“Even the one day you were going to call me, it’s because you had a fight with Scott.”

“Barry.”

“And now,” he said painfully, “It took you and Scott reaching the end of your marriage for you to make contact with me.”

“Barr–”

“Are you sure that you love me? Are you sure that I’m not just a way out for you?”

Iris titled her head. It caused her tears to flow sideways, down her face. She knew she deserved to be interrogated, but it didn’t alleviate the hurt of Barry’s question. “How could you even ask that?”

“Because that’s exactly what I did to Patty. I married her because I was so heartbroken over you. Maybe...this is my karma?”

“No! I love you.” Iris yelled louder than she'd ever yelled. "I've always loved you!. If Barry Allen never understood else, she needed him to understand this. 

Her outburst quieted Barry’s line of questioning

"There was just no reasoning with that man," she said, crescendoing even louder. 

It made Barry step back.

“Scott controlled every aspect of my life. I had barely any rights in that marriage at all. With each passing year, I became more of a shell of my former self. He wouldn’t have given two damns about what I had to say.” 

“What do you-”

“In fact, the more I fought for you and defended you in the beginning, the more suspicious he grew. He even started having me followed, trying to catch me with The Flash. It didn’t help that people were reporting more and more Flash sightings in the city, once I moved. All because you were visiting me. So I had to severe our friendship, so the Flash sightings would die down! I’m sorry and I’m so so sorry. Please don’t hate me,, I know I made a huge mistake.”

Even as Barry finally got a concrete answer about how she could have abandoned him, all he could fixate on was the part where she said Scott controlled her every move. 

“Wait, Iris, wait. Forget the Flash stuff.” Suddenly it didn’t seem as important. “What did Scott do to you?”

Iris scoffed. “Everything but physically assaulted me,” she said, too low under her breath.

Barry’s internal alarms blared. Iris saw the birth of lightning crackling in his eyes, and grabbed his arms, to calm him.

“I said everything BUT, Barr.” 

Barry released a harsh breath. His eyes returned not to normal, but normal for the rage bubbling through him. 

“First, he derailed my career,” Iris started, hoping she wasn't starting a storm, “He would downplay my Flash coverage to anyone who would listen, in public, in private. I became so insecure about my own writing, I quit my job.

She continued, "But taking my writing career from me wasn’t enough. After I had no income, he was in a prime spot to degrade me further. Sure, he might have let me access our money, but he monitored my purchases. Every single expense was agonized over and scrutinized. Other than volunteering for charity, I stopped going out altogether because I couldn’t afford to. In the beginning, I'd deIn my free time, I started copy editing for him, hosting dinners for his clients, but nothing I ever did was right. My hair was never right, my clothes were never right, I was never nice enough, or hospitable enough. I felt like everything I did would never measure up to what he wanted, so I gave up! And as much as he hated my ambitions, he hated me even more for crumbling.All he would talk about is how I was wasting my potential, potential that only mattered when it benefited him. Because he did everything in his power to thwart my potential when I was actually thriving. I wanted to leave so many times. I wanted to call so many times. But it got harder and harder the longer I was gone. And I was embarrassed. Of the woman I’d become. I didn’t want anyone to know that I was letting anyone treat me so terribly. Especially you, Barry. I lost every single part of myself,” she said, clapping her hands to emphasize every word..“And worst of all I lost you.”

Releasing the weight of everything she’d hidden for so long should have should have made her feel weightless. But it only made her so hollow, she was incapable of supporting her own weight. 

Legs like rubber, with a heart heavier than ever before, Iris collapsed onto the floor. She threw her hands into her face and sobbed. Loudly and gutteraly.” 

“Oh, Iris!” Barry dropped down next to her, and pulled her into him. “Oh, Iris, Oh, Iris,” was all he could verbalize. 

He’d been so upset with her for so many years, he’d never even considered that she, herself had been suffering on a scale this grand. 

He knew, by now, that her relationship with Scott was unhealthy, but the details were too much to bear. 

Just like the day in the hotel room, when Scott popped in on her, he felt this dire need to protect her, and keep her safe from harm. 

He released her and, slowly, she rose until their eyes met. She looked just as worn and shaken as that day he had to seriously restrain himself from doing that man bodily harm. 

“You really were in hell.”

She nodded, tongue pressed in between her lips. 

“And here I was so selfish, I never considered your own plight. Only my own hurt feelings. God, I’m sorry”

“You couldn’t have possibly known. And I should have handled this better. I should have trusted our bond, our history...our love.”

Those words manifested an invisible magnet between them, one that drew their bodies together in a salty, tear-stained kiss. 

It was unlike most of their other kisses of the past three months, which released a lifetime’s worth of lustful energy. 

It was sweet, earnest, and reassuring. It was the physical manifestation of the love they shared. It was a way to express what words weren’t capable of. And iIn this moment, it was all that was keeping her together. 

When they eventually broke away, Barry wiped her tears away with his fingers. He held her gaze longer than what was natural, so long that she started to worry.

“What’s wrong?”

“I need you to make me a promise.”

“What kind–.”

He brought his finger up to her lips. 

“I love that you wanted to save me, but I need you to promise me that you will never again in your life put yourself in harm’s way for me. 

“But what if?”

“I don’t c _are_ what the circumstances are. I don’t care who it is, Scott, a meta human, a rando on the street...you will never sacrifice your happiness, your life, for mine again, do you understand?”

What started off as a question morphed into a demand that Iris was, honestly, too timid, in this moment to protest. 

“Do you understand?” He repeated. “Any happiness or safety that would come from you putting yourself in harm’s way isn’t worth it. I won’t be able to live with myself.”

“But I couldn’t have lived with myself if Scott hurt you.”

Barry, though he now had greater understanding and sensitivity for Iris’s past actions, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Iris, I’m the Flash,” he said, as humbly as possible. Though the thought of Scott causing him harm–aside from hurting the love of his life–seemed highly improbable. 

With the way he was feeling, it was more likely that Barry was the one that would end up hurting someone. 

“I know, Barry,” Iris replied, “But Scott is a powerful, well-connected man. If he ever found out your true identity, he could ruin your life in minutes. And he doesn’t need powers to do that.”

“Yeah, well, I’d like to see him try,” Barry replied haughtily, self-assured. 

It made Iris’s hair stand on end. 

“Barr.”

“Don’t you dare defend him.”

“I would never! But.”

“But what?”

“I need to tell you something else, and I can’t do that if you’re going to react like this”

Barry exhaled, and tried to put Scott out of his mind. There would come a time, soon enough that he would get what was coming to him. But right now, Iris needed him. 

“What is it?”

Iris sighed, then pushed herself up from the floor. Barry, knowing Iris’s habit for running away, stood up, but he didn’t follow her. 

He simply watched as she paced, back and forth, speaking silently to herself, but not sharing anything with him.

“Iris.”

“I ran into Scott at Jitters two days ago.”

Barry knew, but didn’t let Iris know. It didn’t matter now. 

“And that’s why you’ve been acting so differently?”

Iris nodded, tongue tied. 

Barry took a step forward towards her and placed a hand on her shoulders. Looking her dead in the eye, he asked, “What did he do to you?”

The concern in his voice soothed Iris in ways she couldn’t even articulate she needed. There was no place she felt safer than in Barry’s proximity. Even without Barry’s powers, she knows he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

He loved her just that much. 

But the depth of his love also scared her. Those powers of his, scared her. Because there was nothing he wouldn’t do for her. 

It made her pause, wonder should she continue. 

“Iris, tell me...everything.”

Iris inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes.

“Scott’s blackmailing me.”

“Bl-black mailing you?” Barry asked, anger bubbling back up. 

“He showed me pictures he took of us kissing on the front porch of dad’s house. And he told me that if I don’t drop my alimony request, he’s going to post the pictures online, and ruin--.”

Her vision was nearly blinded by the lightning. The bathroom lit up like a fireworks display, but only for a second. 

The next moment Iris stood in the bathroom alone.

It took her a moment longer to run to the bathroom door, to see where Barry had run off too.

The same lighting flashed from her bedroom down the hall. She pulled her towel tight around her, and ran down the hall where Barry was. He jetted back and forth, to and fro, in a ball of light, looking for something to wear. 

“Barry. Barry! Stop this!”

She was sure he saw her standing stationary amidst his spiral, but he didn’t acknowledge her. 

“Barry please!”

The next moment, he stood in front oher fully dressed. The only proof he’d been soaking wet a few minutes ago, his damp hair, that was sprawled all over his head.

His eyes glowed with lightning, the same way she feared they would the day with Scott in the hotel room. Even a few feet away, she could feel the heat coming from his body. 

“How–how DARE he! I-God!” The anger coursing through him barely let him get the words out. “I’m gonna fuck him up.”

He turned from her and headed towards the door. 

Iris grabbed his arm. “No, please! This will ruin everything!”

“Everything is already ruined!” Barry yelled, turning to face her. “He completely killed your spirit to the point where you thought you had to hide your suffering from me. From your family. He killed our friendship, and his bullying almost killed what we’re building now. I will not let that asshole take anything else from you.”

“But Barry, that’s exactly what will happen if he knows you’re the Flash! He will stop at nothing to expose you!”

“I don’t care!”

“Please!” Iris sniffed, “If I have to be humiliated again, I can handle it, it’s not like it would be the first time.”

Barry’s face softened. 

He walked back towards Iris, and placed loving hands on her shoulders. He closed his eyes, head tilted back, and took in a deep breath. When his eyes opened, he let his gaze meet hers. 

“This not being the first time, is exactly the reason why I _hav_ e to go.” 

A flash of light later and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Barry finally come face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think! :)

**Chapter 24**

* * *

Barry raged with passion that he’d never felt before. 

That only loving Iris West could bring forth 

Each step towards Keystone intensified the electricity in his veins. 

The lightning buzzing in his eyes nearly blinded him, so he’d gotten to the house Iris used to call home by memory alone. 

He skid to a stop behind a large walnut tree across the street, careful to obscure his presence from anyone who might be out this early.

His vision cleared and he took in the scenery around him. Hers was the house at the end of the cul de sac. 

Three stories, beautifully stacked stone finish, a manicured lawn and a Range Rover in the driveway. 

It looked like the home of your average middle class couple. One that probably had Summer BBQs and did yoga together on the weekends. It showed no glimpse of the hellish conditions that had gone on inside, but now that Iris had finally confided in Barry, he could imagine it in excruciating detail. 

Iris buckling under Scott’s interrogations, him berating her for not being good enough in his eyes, her trying--and failing -- over and over, to make him happy. Then, on top of it all, her still laying with him at night, feeling powerless to change her situation. 

Partially because she wanted to protect _him_.

The thought enraged him further. 

A fresh surge of hot, white lighting zipped through his body, propelling him towards the house. 

A blink later he was at the front door. He could see his lightning struck eyes -- indisputable proof that he was The Flash -- in the reflection of the house’s screen door, but he didn’t care. 

Scott Evans would not exist another second without answering for the bullshit that he put Iris through. 

Barry raised his hand to knock on the door. 

His fist barely brushed the wood when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He rounded, angrily, until the face of the person registered. “Joe?” He asked, more annoyed than confused. “Where the hell did you come from?” 

Joe looked surprised at Barry’s choice of words, but there was a more important matter at hand.“My daughter called me frantic, scared out of her mind about what you might do to Scott, so I got Cisco to breach me here to keep you,” he said, lifting a forceful finger Barry’s way, “from doing something stupid. 

“What I have in mind is way worse than stupid.” Barry’s voice was completely devoid of emotion. 

He pivoted his body away from Joe, but was stopped, again, by his hand on his shoulder. 

Barry huffed. 

“Listen. I get it,” Joe said. “Scott needs to pay.” 

“And he’s going to.”

Joe shook his head. “Not in blood. .” 

"Do you have any idea what Iris shared with me this morning?” Barry snapped back at Joe. “How he treated her!?”

Joe’s eyes grew three sizes. “Did he.” Joe gulped. “ Did he put his hands on her!?”

“No, But.”

Joe let out a heavy breath. “Thank God. Otherwise, I was going to have to kill him."”

“He _hurt_ her Joe, whether it was physically or not. And Like you said, Iris is the woman that I _love._ I have to do something. She was already abused under my nose for four years. Four years!”

“Not under your nose, Barr. She was living her life, with her husband. You were living yours.”

“But I should have known. I should have...” Barry’s voice cracked underneath years of regret. “I should have fought for us. I should. I should have checked on her.” 

Even through his anger he was on the brink of tears, and that scared Joe even more. 

“Barry, you can’t change the past. Nobody can.”

“But now we are in the present! And If I can’t protect her, then I’m completely useless.”

Joe shook his head in disapproval. :Iris doesn’t think that. You’re the man who made her remember what real love felt like. What softness is. _That’s_ what she needs. Don’t become a monster just because Scott is one.” 

“Why does beating an asshole make me a monster? No one bats an eye when I have to be rough with meta humans. Don’t you want to see him get what he deserves.” 

“Of course I do! I’m her father for God’s sake,” Joe gritted, face to face. He needed Barry to really hear him. “ I want nothing more than to see his face bashed in. But _you_ are in no position to confront this man.” 

Barry turned again. He was in no mood to be rational or logical; he had a vendetta to fulfill, and no one was going to get in his way. Again, he raised his hand for the door, but Joe tugged him backward by the shoulders. 

“Stop it!” Barry shrugged out of Joe’s grasp, and set his sights for the door again. 

Joe could see Barry’s zoned out eyes in the reflection over his shoulder. He looked absolutely out of it. Like the logical part of his brain that controlled good decision making had been turned off.

Barry lifted his hand towards the door again. 

Joe scrounged grabbed Barry by the shoulders, and slammed him into the side of the house. 

Not usually needing to keep his guard up around Joe, Barry was blindsided. When he stood, body pressed awkwardly into the side of the house, his eyes blazed even brighter. He glanced down to survey his body. His shirt was now ripped, but he was no worse for the wear. He took in a deep breath, trying to quiet the reflexes that would have done Joe bodily harm. When he realized it wasn’t working, he closed his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. 

“Do you see that?!” Joe asked, motioning towards Barry’s violent display. “You’re so hopped up on adrenaline, you can’t even feel anything right now! If you do not calm down, you will kill this man. And Iris will never forgive you. ”

Barry ground his teeth inside of his mouth, attempting to let Joe’s word’s penetrate, but it was damn near impossible.

Joe kept talking anyway, attempting to pull Barry from the ledge, but unbeknownst to him, Barry had long drowned him out. 

He was still stuck on the part about Iris never forgiving him.. 

After all that they’d been through, he couldn’t risk losing her again. Especially not where Scott Evans was concerned. 

They’d already lost four years of friendship, of memories, of possible love. And Iris had lost that, on top of everything else Scott had taken from her. 

The thought snapped him from the emotional high that had him two seconds from beating Scott’s ass into a pulp. 

Finally calm enough to speak, he asked, “What am I supposed to do?”

“Come home. Calm Down. Then we can come back - and trust, he will answer for what he did.”

Begrudgingly, Barry relented. He wasn’t done with Scott by a long shot, but maybe he was approaching things the wrong way. So, he absolutely was approaching things the wrong way. “Fine,” he sai,after a few more moments of contemplation. 

“Now let’s go home.

“Yeah. Home,” Barry deadpanned. 

Both men turned to leave. Just as they reached the bottom of the steps, the front door opened up behind them. It took every bit of restraint in Barry’s body not to turn around, but in true Scott fashion, he would give him no choice. 

“You’d think two men who work in law enforcement know better than to trespass on private property.” 

Joe and Barry turned at the same time. Scott was standing at his front door, dressed in a suit and tie. Probably for work. 

“Oh yeah?” Barry asked, walking past Joe, back up to the front door. The older man, annoyed by Scott's arrogance, suddenly had less desire to stop Barry, but he did watch him closely. 

Scott dropped his briefcase on the ground, and looked Barry up and down. “They do teach that in CSI school right?”

Barry laughed to himself, in that same way that had set Iris’s alarms off earlier. “Well, what do they teach in journalism school? How to be an abusive prick?”

“Abusive? Oh, is that what the little lying damsel told you?”

“Lying D-damsel?” Barry took another step forward, one that prompted Joe to follow. “Don’t you ever disrespect Iris like that.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll fuck up your entire life.” It was both a threat and a promise.

Joe grabbed Barry’s arm. “Barr. Remember what we talked about.”

“Oh, please. _Joe,”_ Scott cut in before Barry could answer, “This string bean ain’t gonna do a damn thing.”

Joe shot Scott a vicious glance. “I’m not talking to you, asshole. I’m talking to my son.”

“I don’t have time to talk! I have a company to run. So if this one wants to get a beat down, he’s welcome to it. Otherwise, get the fuck off of my property.”

Barry could feel himself angering again. He took in a few breaths and let them out slowly, hoping to cool down his body, which was running on hot.

Joe, too, must have felt the heat emanating from him, because he cut in once more. “Barry. We were leaving. Remember?” 

His voice was that of a father chastising a child, who was having a tantrum. Barry hadn’t heard the voice in years, so if Joe was putting it on, it was for good reason. 

Not for Scott, though he would benefit from it. 

But for _Iris_. Who wouldn’t look at him like a monster.

Finally, after a few more deep breaths, Barry powered down. 

He shot Scott one last look of dissent, and started to turn towards Joe.

“That’s right, tuck your tail and run...just like Iris’s pathetic ass did.” 

Done with this interruption to his day, Scott bent down to pick up his briefcase. But no sooner than he did was Barry’s foot planted squarely against his jaw. 

The editor went sailing towards the floor. 

“Barr!”

“No!” Barry lunged at Scott again, taking advantage of him being down. He got in one more kick to the side of the neck, but Joe pulled him back before he could land a third.”

“No! We just talked about this!

“I don’t care!”

“No, I’m not letting you do this!” Joe yelled, struggling to restrain Barry by the arms. 

Truth be told, Barry could have gotten out of Joe’s hold. But not without injuring him. Or phasing, right in front of Scott. 

Plus, he was enjoying seeing Scott struggle on the floor. 

Scott pushed himself up onto his knees and spit out a chin full of blood. Finally, after a few seconds, he was able to stand. 

He tried to swing at Barry, but that kick still had him off balance, the only thing he landed was the air. 

Barry lunged at him again, but he couldn’t punch because Joe had his arms. Scott held on to the side of the house for support and staggered out onto the porch. Again he tried and failed to hit Barry, but Joe pulled Barry’s body backward, and he stumbled again. 

The outdoor chair next to the front door broke Scott’s fall. 

“Can’t you see it’s not a fair fight.” Joe whispered into Barry’s ear, so Scott couldn’t hear. “He isn’t worth this.” 

Barry couldn’t deny that Scott didn’t have a chance at winning this physical fight between them. He wasn’t even using his powers, though he couldn't lie, the speed force definitely fueled that kick to Scott’s neck. 

But it was the other battle -- the one between Scott and Iris -- that he wasn’t sure the outcome would be. The one where he threatened to ruin her reputation and expose their affair to the world. 

He was as concerned for Iris as he was angry at Scott. 

It wasn’t fair that Iris had finally broken free from their marriage, but Scott was still pulling her puppet strings. He would not control Iris forever, he wouldn’t have it. 

“This isn’t over.” Barry said, pointing towards Scott as he walked away. 

“That’s right son.” Joe wrapped his arm around Barry’s neck, and walked with him down the steps. 

Scott, meanwhile, wasn’t done by a long shot. “Never seen a man so proud to have his daughter sleep around.”

“Excuse me, what?” Joe said, turning back towards the man he couldn’t believe he ever considered a son-in-law. 

A man who he couldn’t believe was stupid enough to challenge him- of all people--like this. He might not have known that Barry was The Flash, and two seconds from sending him into an early grave, but he knew that Joe didn’t play about Iris. 

And that he carried a gun. 

Surely, this jackass was suffering from a concussion. 

Face to face with his father-in-law, Scott spit out another mouth-full of blood on the porch. He wiped the excess with the back of his hand and smiled, mischievously. “It’s okay. Your daughter out here behaving like a whore is the reason I’m going to win my case.”

Barry, who’d been watching from behind Joe, lunged at Scott again, but Joe cut turned squarely and cut him off. He’d had enough of Joe interfering, and he started to protest, but Joe whipped back around, and punched Scott in the face before he could even decide what he was going to do...

*********************************************************************************************************  
**

When Barry and Joe walked through the front door, Cecile, who had been sitting on the couch with little Joseph, jumped up. She’d been worried sick ever since Iris had called Joe, cutting their overnight date short. Worries which had only been elevated once Iris rushed out the door, in a mess of tears, as soon as she arrived back to the house, providing adult supervision for her little brother. 

She didn’t know whether Iris had run away or was headed to work. But the state she was in concerned Cecile. 

Since then, she’d been waiting for Joe to wrangle Barry back. 

That was almost a half hour ago, a lifetime for a speedster to get into trouble. But aside from a hole In Barry’s shirt, neither man looked too busted up. “How’d it go?” She asked hoping that she wouldn’t have to prosecute either of them in court. 

Joe let out a harsh breath and took a seat on the couch next to his child. Barry took a seat at the chair to the left of the couch. 

Their silence alarmed her. 

“Guys, it takes time to build a criminal defense; if you’ve done something stupid I need to know,” she whispered.

Barry pursed his lips. “Scott’s fine.”

Cecile sighed of relief. 

“Bloody, but fine.”

Little Joseph looked at Barry in shock. Barry shot Cecile an apologetic glance. “Sorry.”

“Baby, why don’t you go play upstairs?” 

“Okay, mommy.”

Once the boy was out of earshot, Cecile turned back to Barry. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“I had to.”

“Why, did he threaten you?”

Barry tilted his head in frustration. “He was being disrespectful.”

“To you?”

“He called Iris pathetic.”

“The nerve of that man.” Cecile shook her head to herself.

“As soon as he said those words, ‘with her pathetic ass,” everything went red. And I kicked him in the neck. Twice. If Joe hadn’t been there, then. I don’t know how far I would’ve gone.”

“Well it’s a good thing he was the voice of reason,” Cecile said, reaching over to rub her husband’s knee. “Cause he’s definitely no fan of Scott himself.”

Barry looked to Joe to say something, but he remained quiet. His gaze dared Barry to say something, a dare he gladly took. 

“Joe punched him too.” _Payback for all the chastising._

Cecile’s mouth dropped open. “Joe!”

Joe shot Barry a dirty look and sat up on the couch. 

“I know it wasn’t right, but deserved it,” Joe said, massaging his right hand with his left. 

“What he’d say to you?”

“If I repeat it, I’m going back,” Joe retorted. 

“Me too,” Barry chimed in.

“Okay, enough!” Cecile jumped up to get the men’s attention.“I understand. You are her father and you are her lover. The desire to defend Iris is hardwired in both of you. But actions have consequences. He’s already giving Iris hell in this divorce, I’m sure your visit hasn’t made things any easier for her.”

“Letting this man go unchecked is _why_ things are so hard for her!” Barry replied. “If he hadn’t been able to isolate her and keep her from her family, from me, this never would’ve happened.”

“Damn straight.”

Cecile sighed, she was never going to win with all this testosterone in the air. “Look, I get that Scott deserved whatever bodily harm you gifted him with. But what now? What if he goes to the cops? You two will go to jail for assault.”

“Doubt it,” Joe said. “A man like Scott, who only cares about appearances, probably doesn’t want his name mixed up in a police report during a divorce. It’ll make too many people question why he got his ass beat.”

Cecile cut off her response. “You’re probably right. Just don’t test your luck again, okay?” Neither man agreed. “Alright?!”

“Fine.”

“Yeah, okay. But It’s not like it matters. Iris is never going to talk to me again,” Barry said, slumped down in his seat. 

Now that he was back home, and thinking more clearly, the possible consequences of his actions were weighing on him. But not those that might come legally, those that might come at the hands of Iris. He wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to deal with another extended separation from her. 

Cecile, who noticed the worry decorating his face, returned to her seat and smiled. “Oh come on, you know that’s not true,” he said. “That girl loves you.”

“I know she loves me,” Barry said confidently. After four long months, he was finally able to say that with absolute certainty. ”But it doesn’t change the fact that I betrayed her trust. She finally opened up to me and I sped off like a speed demon.”

“Because you love her.” 

“I was still wrong. Plus like you said, I might have really messed up Iris’s chances of winning her trial. He’s going to go extra hard at her now.”

“Maybe, but Iris is just going to have to go just as hard. I don’t know everything and neither does her father, but I know enough to know that he wasn’t a model husband during their marriage. If Iris--”

“Fuck,” Barry grabbed his abdomen as an onslaught of dull aching pain,spread over his body. “God!”

Obviously, Joe had been right about the adrenaline. And since it was wearing off, he felt every inch of being thrown into a brick wall.

“You okay, Barry?” Cecile asked, worried. “Do you need some ibuprofen?”

He nodded, desperately. His body would burn through it in no time, but it would help for a little while. 

“Wow. That must have been some fight. ”

“No, your husband threw me into a brick wall,” Barry snarled. 

Joe looked up, face wearing guilt he couldn't deny. Cecile looked from Barry to Joe back to Barry again. “Do I even want to know?”

Barry shrugged. “Probably not.”

“Okay, I’ll go get your meds. And a heating pad.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, Cecile, I’ll get them for him.”

The voice, which was calm, warm and inviting came from the front door. From Iris. Cecile’s mouth dropped open in surprise shared by everyone in the room. But Barry most of all. 

He couldn’t believe Iris was back so soon and wanting to help him. He was sure it’d be days before he saw her again. 

She walked over to where he was sitting. He was almost too afraid to look at her, but he couldn’t help himself. Her face was puffy and red. He could tell she had been crying, but she didn’t look too upset in the moment. It almost looked like she wanted to smile, actually. 

She reached down to grab his hand, which he took eagerly. Using her weight, she helped him up from the table, as if she knew he was hurt, and once he was standing, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Slowly, he lowered his aching body to meet her short frame, unsure of what has inspired this change. 

“Ready to go home, babe?”She asked in a voice that made his heart nearly skip a beat. All of the implications twisted into five simple words. _She_ would take him home. He was _her_ babe. 

“I-uh. Yeah,” Barry said, raking a hand through his hair. He glanced over at Joe and Cecile, who were watching them intently. Cecile couldn’t conceal the hopeful smile on her face; meanwhile, Joe shrugged, as if to say, “Go before you mess things up.”

Barry nearly couldn’t contain his confusion; he was sure that Iris would be raging just as violently as he had earlier. Well, almost at least. That she was here at all, and receptive to helping him surprised him. But he wouldn’t dare question her now. 

In his silence, Iris wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. He grimaced at the contact, but wouldn’t let his discomfort be known, “Come on, let’s go,” she said, turning so that only one of her arms were around his waist and walked him to the door. 

Once alone, Joe and Cecile flashed each other a sly smile. Joe shook his head to himself and took a big sip of his coffee. 

Cecile playfully punched him in the arm. 

Joe looked to Cecile curiously. “What the hell just happened?”

Cecile, wide eyed, shook her head. “I have no idea. She was a mess when I got here.”

“She was a mess on the phone, too. So what changed?”

“You know as much as I do.”

Joe, who’d been a ball of tension ever since Iris called him, let out a long self-soothing breath, which transformed into a big smile. “Well, it’s a nice change of pace.”

Cecile smiled too. “You can say that again, you big sap, you.”

“Sap?”

“You’re literally giddy that they made up.” 

“What can I say, I believe in love,” he said smiling, even bigger. “And I’m happy as hell their _reunion_ ain’t happening in my house, tonight.”

Cecile and Joe both laughed.

***********************************************************************************************************

The car ride to Star Labs was quiet, but this time the silence didn’t unnerve Barry. He could handle silence as long as it didn’t encourage more distance between him and Iris.

He looked over to her, whose eyes were concentrated on the miles of road ahead of them. Her hair flowed beautifully in the wind. Every now and then, she attempted to tuck it behind her ears, but the wind sucked it back out of place. 

Barry reached over and ran a hand over her hair to tame her flyaways. She didn’t look at him, or speak, but she did lean her head into his touch. 

Barry smiled to himself, and leaned over to kiss her once more on the cheek, then settled back to the passenger seat. 

He tilted his throbbing head back and allowed his eyes to close, enjoying the ride. 

When Barry opened his eyes, twenty minutes later, they were in STAR Lab’s parking lot. He could have sped them there in an instance, but Joe’s push really had him hurting right now. 

And Iris had insisted that she drive them. 

Once inside his living quarters, Barry sat down on his couch. Iris sat her purse on his coffee table, and walked back to his bedroom where his closet was. She fleetingly thumbed through his clothes until she found what she was looking for: pajamas. 

She returned to the couch, sitting the clothes next to him. “Take your clothes off,” Iris said, breaking the silence.

Barry nodded, doing what he was told until only his boxers remained. Iris hadn’t meant to stare at him while he undressed, but she couldn’t help herself. Not that she felt she couldn’t stare at this point in their relationship, but she hadn’t meant to.

She’d just somehow got lost in the way his biceps bulged when he folded his arms. Lost in the way his legs had thickened to match the manly frame that he wore so well. She still couldn’t believe how Barry had matured over the years. Even now, it caught her off guard, especially when the moment didn’t call for these kinds of thoughts. 

When he grabbed at the pajamas, Iris pulled them away. “Not yet.”

He looked up at her curiously. 

She left him again and walked towards his bathroom. She emerged a moment later with two large towels and a bottle of something he couldn’t make out. 

Barry’s brows quirked. 

This moment lacked the sensual energy usually flowing between them, so he wasn’t sure what Iris had planned. Though he was anxiously waiting in anticipation. 

“Up.”

Once he stood, she unfolded the towels, and laid them lengthwise until they mostly covered his couch.

“Lay down.” 

Barry slid down onto the couch and propped his legs up, so he was a laid down flat onto his back. 

“Stomach, Barry.” she chuckled. 

Hearing Iris laugh brought a smile to his face. "Sorry."

He rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his folded arms. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and every way a person could possibly be exhausted so it was nice to let Iris take the lead.

He closed his eyes and waited for her to take the next step. He heard some ruffling from her end, but didn’t look back to see what she was doing. 

A moment later he felt one end of the couch dip under Iris’s weight. 

And one after that, he felt her careful movements as she climbed on top of his sore body. Even with the pain he was in, her body on his felt like the most natural thing in the world. He lifted his head and looked behind him to see her dressed only in her bra and panties. She was holding a bottle that he could now see was baby oil in her hands, focused intently on trying to get it open. 

Barry took advantage of her being preoccupied to marvel upon the beautiful body that sat atop him. She was absolutely breathtaking, even while fulfilling such a mundane task. Her beautiful eyes were laser focused on the bottle; meanwhile, her breasts were nearly spilling from her bra at this angle. 

And though she was facing him, he could see the outline of her silhouette on top of him, her voluptuous thighs and hips, spread out on either side of his back. Thighs he hadn’t parted in far too many hours because there was always something going on with them 

He sucked in a curt breath, and rested his hand back into his arms, grabbing at a handful of towels underneath him on the way down. It was all he could do to not reach out and caress her silky smooth skin.

A few moments later Iris finally managed to open the tab on the oil. She squirted a small dab into her hand, then rubbed them together to warm it. 

Careful, not to hurt him, she gently pressed her oiled hands into the sides of Barry’s ribs.

He groaned into his pillow. 

Iris lifted her hands. “Am I hurting you?” 

“You’re not hurting me, I’m just hurt.”

 _Hurt because of her._ “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” 

_It is._ "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes. Please." 

"Okay."

Iris returned her hands to his body, this time lighter than before. She took her time to rub and knead the aches and pain from Barry’s back, and shoulders. The only sound in the room came from him groaning into his pillow, now and again. 

She didn’t know exactly what had gone on at Scott’s, or what consequences it would bring her (though she knew with Scott, they would be long lasting) but it did a number on him. 

That’s all that mattered to her in that moment. His pain. 

It was a not so nice reminder for her that being a hero didn't make him invincible. And speed healing wasn't instantaneous. 

Not having to see Barry sore and battered was the one perk of being away for five years. That he was hurt now because he felt he had to defend her, it stirred up her emotions.

But this wasn’t her time to sulk because of her bad decisions. Barry had suffered enough for the way her life had played out. 

And though she was angry at him for speeding away in a fit of rage, she understood, completely. Because she would -- and had stopped -- at nothing to keep him safe. That’s why they were in the mess they were in now. To deny him of that same right was wrong. It had taken her a long, long, long, long walk, but she understood now. 

“I’m sorry about this morning,” Iris said, finally. 

Barry lifted his head and looked back at Iris. “What on earth do you have to be sorry about?”

“For not being here when you got back.”

Thinking he’d lost Iris again had been tough, but he’d brought it on himself this time. It wasn't her fault 

You were angry,” Barry said solemnly. “I understand.”

Iris sighed, then crawled off Barry. She wiped her hands on one of the towels, sprawled out over his couch, and scooted up to the arm of the couch. “Yeah. But. It’s not an excuse.”

Barry pushed up his sore body from the couch and sat up so they could talk, eye to eye. Iris took advantage of the space that had opened up and slid down to the seat next to him. 

“You’ve been angry at me a million times! But never once have you not been there for me when I needed you. Even after I abandoned our friendship, you risked your own comfort to save me from a freak blizzard. When I broke down about my marriage, you were there, too. Through everything I’ve put you through, your support, your love, for me has never wavered.”

Barry pressed his tongue into his cheek, taking in Iris’s heartfelt words. In the grand scheme of things he didn’t feel like he’d done nearly enough for her, but it was nice to know she felt differently. It was better than nice, actually, it felt damn amazing. 

“You deserve someone who will be there for you like that, Iris.”

“And so do you,” Iris said, eyes welling up with tears. After a pause she added, “I want to be that person for you.”

Barry’s heart swelled with happiness. “You do?”

“Yes,” Iris said, smiling wide. “I know getting together as we’re divorcing has complicated things, but I want to keep what we have -- between you and me--pure. No more secrets, no more lies, no more weeks without speaking. No more pushing you away. No more having you wonder if I love you. Because there’s never been any other person in this world that I have loved more than you, Barry Allen.” 

Barry let out a small laugh, his face decorated with tears of his own. “That’s what I want too. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“Oh, baby.” Iris grabbed his face and thumbed away his tears, even as more of her own spilled. “I’m so sorry for everything I put you through.”

Barry reached up and grabbed her wrists. He kissed one then the other. “It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“As long as I have you, everything is okay.”

“Barr,” Iris said, voice barely over a whisper. She slid one arm behind him and fell onto his chest in a tight hug. In return, he wrapped both arms around her and squeezed her tightly. 

They stayed in this position for a few minutes, until their emotions leveled off. They still had a long road ahead of them, as they tried to wrap up their divorces, but finally, both knew that their relationship was solid. Unshakable. 

Able to withstand anything. 

Feeling the arm she had behind Barry starting to numb, she slid it from behind him, breaking their hug. When she lifted her head , Barry’s intoxicating gaze pulled her in. “I was wrong too, this morning.”

Iris sighed. “It’s okay. And We don’t have to.” Iris couldn’t gather the words. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore. “She understood completely why he left. Even if he had scared her 

“No,” Barry said. “I shouldn’t have sped off in rage like that.”

“Not like I put you in an easy position.” Iris huffed. “I spilled my heart out about what I went through.” Iris scoffed at her naivete, thinking that this man that loved the dirt she walked on could withstand hearing about the darkest parts of her marriage, but hindsight was 20/20. “What the hell did I expect you to do?

“Not be a hothead. Especially not after the moment we shared in the bathtub. I was so worried about giving Scott what he deserved, I didn’t think about the most important thing.” 

“Which was?”

“Protecting your heart. I just.” He looked down in shame, unable to continue. 

“Oh, Barry.”

He gulped, hoping to jar loose the rest of his words. “I left you...” He started slowly. “...by yourself when you needed comfort, nurturing. Love. Scott was not more important than your feelings at that moment, and I’m sorry I didn’t respect that.”

Iris hadn’t wanted to verbalize those feelings, for she thought it might induce another round of tears, but she had needed Barry in that moment. Even if she was worried about him doing something he couldn’t come back from, she’d also needed him. 

Because no one could comfort her like him. 

“I will never do that to you again. I just couldn’t control my anger at the thought of him mistreating you. But I’m sorry, okay?”

“It’s okay, we’ve both done things we shouldn’t have, out of love. Out of fear. Anger. But we can’t go backwards. All we can do is do better, going forward.”She managed a smile, though her emotions were, again, in disarray. 

Barry nodded in agreement. More silence flowed between them. Hopefully, this would be the last breakdown of the day because both were nearing their emotional peak. 

“Besides,” Iris said, hoping to introduce levity into the situation. “You’re kind of sexy when you get mad.” 

Of all the ways this conversation could have unfolded, Barry wasn’t expecting this to be the direction it went in. Even if he so welcomed it. “Really?”

Iris bit part of her lip, as she let her eyes graze over Barry’s bare body.“I always get a little _hot_ after we argue.”

”Oh, so that’s why you’re so hard to deal with sometimes, huh?”

Iris laughed. “No, that’s all me.”

Barry playfully rolled his eyes. “Wonderful.”

“Seriously, I’m just saying, there’s a different energy about you when you’re mad and I like it. Sometimes.”

Barry bit his lip between his teeth. “Well, you know.”

Iris shook her head, already knowing what he was getting at.”No, you’re hurt.” 

Barry pouted. “But what if I don’t care?”

“I care,” Iris snapped back. 

“Shouldn’t the injured person get to decide?” He leaned in for a quick kiss, but Iris backed away. 

“You behave yourself.”

“Maybe I could if you weren’t half-naked,” Barry said, as his eyes did a little grazing of their own.

Iris shot him a playful glance. “Fine, I’ll put on some clothes.”

She moved to get up from the couch, but didn’t get far. Barry swooped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. Iris couldn’t help but laugh. “Barr. Stop it.”

Ignoring her, he swooped her legs around, until she straddled him. Iris had been joking, but the way he was looking at her doused every bit of will she had to tease him. 

His hands went directly for her backside, undeniably his favorite part of her body, aside from her gorgeous smile. 

He caressed her carefully, not to hurt her, but with just enough force to let his need be known. 

“God, I missed your hands on my body.” Iris wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned down to kiss him. 

First lightly on the lips. 

A peck or two to get things going, but Barry had other plans. His tongue prodded hers, until their tongues danced in each other’s mouths. Each lap of their tongues provided for a deeper, needier kiss, his hands locked so firmly in her mess of hair, she feared what would happen if she pulled away. 

Not that she wanted to. 

But God, his cock was rock hard and pressed so firmly against her lady parts she feared he might explode right then and there. And they didn’t need to have another close call so soon. 

Iris broke the kiss, and looked around the room. He tried to resume their kiss, but Iris pulled away. “Barr. Condom. Now,” she said, voice raspy, before taking her first good breath in minutes 

Those words, and the urgency in her voice, brought him back to reality. The one where they couldn’t afford to keep making the same mistakes, no matter how good it felt. 

“In my pants pocket.”

Iris attempted to crawl off of him to retrieve the contraception, but he wouldn't’ let her free. Iris couldn’t help but laugh. “In order for the condom to work, you have to put it on.”

“But I don’t want you to leave me.” There was a subdued whine to his voice that made Iris’s heart skip a beat. 

“I’m not going anywhere, babe,” she said. “I’m just getting the condom.”

Again, she tried to leave his lap, but he held her body close to his. “No. Please stay.”

She sighed. “Fine.” He was being ridiculous, but she didn’t mind it. She loved so deeply how he needed her. “I will stay with you.”

“Thank you,” he said sheepishly. 

“But you’re not getting any of this until you wrap it up.”

He laughed. “It’s okay, we have forever to make love, right?”

Iris smiled. “Forever. And ever.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoy this update, it's 8,000 words long and was a labor of love. Please let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 25:**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Iris slipped her shoes off her sore feet and moaned when she felt the cool concrete of Barry’s living room floor. She’d just gotten in from working a 12-hour shift at Jitters that hadn’t allowed for even a lunch break. 

Even though she’d rather be spending Barry’s last couple of days at home before returning to work, with him, she needed every single cent that job granted her because divorce lawyers didn’t come cheap. Even lawyers who thought she was wasting both of their times -- and her money-- by not supplying him with better evidence to take down Scott Evans in court.

Apparently, the few angry texts Scott sent after she filed for divorce could be explained away by what her lawyer described as “reactionary grief.” And that her decision to file and inform him through text messages, rather than in person, would actually make _her_ look bad. Conveniently, for Scott, the endless ridicule he inflicted on her for the better part of four years wasn’t something she’d thought to document. Not that it would have been easy to. 

He was purposeful, careful with his mistreatment of her. Someone could only catch him if they thought to look a little closer, and his public persona had never given anyone a reason to. If only she’d thought to look closer, herself, maybe she would have realized that underneath his charm and admirable work ethic, something nastier, meaner, lingered, she could have saved herself from years of pain. 

But she would worry about this later.

Her lawyer, despite how he complained about her, was on retainer; and he was bound by the state’s board to offer her counsel for as long as she could pay him. The way things were looking, her divorce battle was far from over and she would not allow Scott to completely distract her from focusing on her new relationship with Barry, as ill-timed as it was.

So she let her purse roll down from her right shoulder and shifted one of the three takeout bags in her left hand, into her right, and headed for the kitchen. She’d skimmed from Jitter’s leftovers and put together a feast for her and Barry. All the soup, sandwiches, and pastries they could ever want. 

Iris grabbed a tray off the counter, pulled some plates, bowls, and silverware out of various cabinets and drawers, then piled it high with not even half of the food. She packed up the leftover leftovers and then stashed them in Barry’s almost bare fridge, making a mental note to get him to do a grocery run soon.

If she was going to live in STAR Labs with Barry until they could get a place together --and he’d made it clear she was, when he’d moved in her belongings, cleared out half of his closet and dresser space and even decorated his bathroom with candles and fresh flowers -- then he was going to need to keep the fridge stocked with fresh food. 

His super metabolism allowed him to live off of fast food, but hers didn’t. 

Not every day, at least. Tonight, however, she would gorge herself on bread, meat, delicious decadent cheese, soul-warming soups, and all the sugar, with the man she loved more than anyone in the world. 

“Barry!” Iris called out, tray gathered firmly in hand. She walked slowly, hoping to beat gravity and keep the tower of food on the tray and off the floor. 

“In our bedroom!” He yelled, in return. 

_Our_ bedroom. 

Her lips curled into a smile.

But it dropped from her face, when she reached the door to -- _their_ \-- bedroom,and saw Barry sitting on _thei_ r bed, typing furiously into his laptop. The concentration on his face was worth noting, but it was the chaotic assortment of open notebooks, sticky notes, pens, and words scribbled on the back of envelopes, surrounding him that really piqued her interest. 

Iris walked further into the room and sat their food his dresser, than made her way towards the bed.“Look babe, I love you, but if you’re trying for your Ph.D. again,” she said, playfully, “I concede from my position as your girlfriend right now.”

Barry looked up at her with a skittish glance that morphed into an indignant chuckle. He never thought Iris talking about leaving him -- even as a joke --would inspire anything other than dread. “For your information,” he said, clearing a path in the sea of papers, for Iris to take a seat, “PhD-hopeful-Barry isn’t making a comeback anytime soon.”

“Good,” she quipped, plopping down next to him, "Because I cannot deal with hyper focused by the time I'm done with this program I'd have pulled out all my hair,' 'I'll die if they reject my dissertation,' and 'I can't eat or sleep or bathe until I know for sure,' Barry again.” 

Barry laughed again, unable to disagree with that assessment. He'd been an absolute terror to deal with, during that period. He tucked his hands underneath his armpits, shaking his head in fond recollection of that simpler time in their lives. Before either one of them married. Before he even became the Flash. 

“What?”

“That was seven years ago.” he said, gingerly. “Feels like a lifetime - can't believe you remember.”

Iris reached a thoughtful hand behind Barry’s neck. “I remember everything about you, Barr.” Barry smiled, and leaned towards her, meeting her own smiling mouth in a quick kiss. “But what I don’t know,” Iris said, thumbing away wiping her lipstick from his mouth, when they parted, “is why our bedroom looks like a war zone.” 

“Oh, this.” Barry motioned towards the mess on the bed. “I’m trying to formulate a plan about how to reintegrate the Flash into Central City, after being gone for a year.”

“Do you really need a plan?” Iris stood from her spot, removed her jacket, then pushed her way further onto the bed until her back was against the headboard, next to Barry. “Just jump -- or whoosh-- back in there. Right?”

“Yeah, but I think the citizens deserve an explanation. I was their protector for five years, then left without a warning. If I’m going to come back, and regain their trust, then I think they deserve a statement from me. “

“Oh, that’s why it looks like a tornado hit a paper factory,” Iris said, eyeing their surroundings. 

Barry scratched his head, acquesizing a smile. “Well, writing isn’t really one of my talents. I’ve been working on this since you left for work this morning, but it’s still not finished.”

Iris leaned past Barry and picked up one of his notebooks to read his hand-written notes, which consisted of disjointed phrases, with no clear focus. She flashed him a thin smile, as his eyes asked her for feedback, then reached for his laptop. Surely, his formal draft would be more refined. Iris scanned over it, mumbling to herself, as she tried to find something positive to point out, but all amounted to was... “Oh. Wow.”

“See? I have nothing.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it nothing,” Iris said, carefully. “Actually, you have a little too much.”

“Too much?”

Iris nodded, then cleared her throat. "' _People of Central City, I am incredibly sorry for abandoning my post as your hero of the last five years. It was never my intention to leave you at the mercy of the dangerous meta criminal masterminds that have plagued us for half a decade_.’ Okay, so starting with an apology is great,” she said, hoping to first point out something positive, before diving into the criticism. “But you don’t need the part about leaving everyone to the ghouls of the city. They already know you left them and you don’t want to reopen those wounds.”

“That’s a great point, thank you,” Barry said with a nod. 

“Happy to help,” Iris said, sweetly. 

“Do you have any more suggestions?”

‘Oh, um,” Iris replied , caught off guard, I guess you should remind them that you coordinated with a tech expert to arm the police with weapons to curb crime in the city. So it’s not like you stopped caring about their safety. And then add something like, “ _‘I am wholly dedicated to looking after the city, for as long as my body allows,...if you’ll have me back_ ’. 

Barry’s eyes widened, as if a light bulb went off inside. “Right. It’ll make them feel secure.”

“Exactly.” Iris handed Barry’s laptop back over to him, then stood from the bed and headed towards his dresser where their food was getting cold. “Have you eaten dinner yet?” Iris gathered the tray and brought it over to the bed. 

“No.” Barry said, as he typed, rapidly to apply her suggestions. “And I would’ve cooked for us, by the way, but I’ve been kind of busy.”

“Well, lucky for you, I put together a pretty sweet smorgasbord." Iris dipped her spoon into a cup of rapidly cooling tomato soup. "Mmm," she moaned, tilting her head back against their headboard. "This is the first bite of food I've had all day. " 

When she glanced up, his attention was still concentrated on the screen in front of him, she frowned. “Aren't you gonna eat, babe?" She asked, tilting the tray toward him. "I made sure to load up."

"Yeah." Barry nodded. "After I'm done with this,” he said, shifting his focus back to his work. 

Iris shrugged. "Okay, but I make no promises about what'll be left," she said with a laugh. "I’m starving.”

“It’s okay, Just save me a couple of those bear claws.”

"Deal.”

*******************************************************************************************************

“Okay, I’m done!” Barry proclaimed twenty minutes later. “Mind looking this over for me?"

Iris, who’d just finished eating her portion (and probably some of his portion too) of their dinner, handed the tray over to Barry, as he did the same with his laptop, on her end. “Okay, let’s see what you got, speedster.” 

Barry smiled, self-assuredly, as he dug into a chicken-club sandwich and luke warm queso and chips. “I think you’re going to love it,” he said, mouth-half-full. “I really took your suggestions to heart.”

Iris nodded, and focused her attention on Barry’s laptop. She had been hopefully optimistic that Barry’s prose wouldn't need much more work, but she was wrong. Other than the intro she’d supplied him with, his statement was even more of a mess than it’d been the first time. 

She glanced at him carefully; he was occupied by the selection of cold-cuts and sweets in front of him. It gave her a quick moment to let her frustration read sincere on her face, without hurting his feelings. Because, God, the drivel he came up with was mindless. 

Iris thought back to their time in school; Barry hadn’t ever been much of the creative type -- he’d always been more analytical and observational-- but basic sentence structure and grammar was something he’d always had down pat. He could also build paragraphs and form cohesive thoughts. But this was...“Uh, sweetie,” Iris said, sweetly. 

“Yeah?” Barry asked, in between bites. 

“I know you worked really hard on this, but it needs some work. “

His face fell at once. “I see.”

“I’m sorry, Barry.”

“It’s okay,” he said, reaching over to pat her knee. The next moment he smiled. “You’re the expert writer, after all, so I trust your judgment.”

Iris sighed. There was a time when writer -- though the jury was out on whether she ever qualified as an expert -- was a fitting label, but that wasn’t who she was anymore. She hadn’t been that in years. 

Not professionally, at least. 

Barry surveyed her face, thoughtfully. “What’s wrong?”

Iris let the wave of negativity pass over her, deciding to focus on Barry and his needs, over her trauma. After everything she’d put him through, she owed him her undivided attention. Her love. Her help. Whatever she had to offer him. Because God knows he’d given her everything he had. 

“We can talk about it later,” she said, attempting to uphold their honesty pact. They’d talked so deeply over the past couple of days, all kicked off by her admitting what had gone on in their marriage for the past five years. 

Healing that revelation would take time, but finally, the journey could begin. There would be no more secrets between them, Iris was sure of that, but that didn’t mean that every moment had to be weighed down by their - her-- past. 

Barry nodded, slow to respond with a half-hearted “okay,” a response she knew wasn’t easy for him. Just as she was learning to open up, he was learning to not push her too hard if she wasn’t ready to share, something that went against his natural instincts. “But you’re alright, though?”

“Yeah. I’m good, Barr.”

“Good.” 

A beat passed then Barry shot her a hopeful glance.

“Yes?” Iris asked, sweetly. 

"Can you like, rewrite this for me? It’s just not coming together.”

Iris gasped, feigning offense. “Barry Allen, are you asking me to do your homework for you?”

His face broke out in a smile. “Consider it payback for getting you through Calculus and Trigonometry in High School. _And_ college. Or, you know, for the orgasm I gave you this morning before work”

“Hey,” Iris said hitting him in the arm.’ “You weren’t the _only_ one giving this morning.”

“Yeah, but I’m the only one smart enough to charge for my services.” 

Barry winked; rolling her eyes, Iris laughed. “Whatever. And yes, I will help you, Barr. Of course.”

“Thank you, babe.”

“When do you need it?”

"Ideally tonight, Barry said. "I start back at CCPD soon and would like to dive back in shortly after getting coordinated with Cisco.”

“Cisco.” Iris said his name fondly. He’d always been so sweet to her and Barry. But especially Barry, which meant he held a particularly special place in her heart. “Wow. I can’t believe I haven’t seen him since I’ve been back. He must think I’m a terrible friend.” 

Barry shook his head, waving her off. “Honestly, he’s been busy the past few years. He and Gypsy are serious now, and I mean _really_ serious.”

“Like ‘a wedding is in their future’ serious?”

“I definitely wouldn't be surprised. Probably going to have to lure him away from her when it’s time to dust off the Team Flash shirts.”

“Whoa,” Iris said, surprised. Cisco had always had a heart of gold, but she did sometimes wonder if he would ever settle down and have a family. “That’s great. About Cisco.Team Flash too.”

“Part of Team Flash. Wells is back on Earth 2 - Caitlin is …” he waved his hand indiscriminately.” He hadn’t seen her in years, “But Cisco and Joe are on board, for sure. Cisco especially. He really misses fighting crime together in Central City. I do, too, actually.” 

“Wow. Looks like everything's coming together for you, Barr..” 

“It’s nice, yeah. But the most important piece of the puzzle is sitting right here next to me. Without you, the other doesn’t matter.” 

Iris pressed her hand to her heart, overcome with emotion.“And nothing matters for me, without you.” 

“Yeah, but nothing matters without you to me - _more,_ ” he laughed. 

Iris rolled her eyes. “Barry, I will never finish this statement if you don’t stop with the sweet talk.” She then yawned, unexpectedly, exhaustion getting the best of her. “Or if I don't get some coffee.” 

Barry looked at the time on the clock; he did need the statement, but it _was_ late and Iris had had a long day at work.“How about we put this off until tomorrow? You look like you need some rest.”

Iris shrugged. "I can do it tonight, I'm off tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You have to stay up with me and keep me company - like the old days.”

"Pfft. Done," Barry replied, lightly. "It's not like I can rest without you, anyway."

Outwardly, Iris shot him a playfully incredulous glance, but inside, she admired how freely he shared with her his feelings. He wasn't ashamed of how much he loved her and he didn't think that the intensity of his emotions made him less of a man. It was a refreshing change, but also an overwhelming one. Barry's openness constantly forced her to confront her own emotions. But more importantly, it made her want to reciprocate the warm fuzzy feelings his words birthed inside of her.

"What?" Barry, who'd caught the range of emotions pass over her face, asked. "What are you thinking about? And don't say 'nothing.’"

"Not nothing, Barry. Everything."

"What is everything?"

"You. Me. Our relationship."

"Good things, I hope?" Barry asked, carefully, unable to forget that brief moment of uncertainty that had cast a shadow across her beautiful features. Even though he finally felt secure in their relationship, he wished that the demons from her past weren't always lurking around the corner, waiting to swallow her up.

Iris smiled, big and bright, to drown out the hint of doubt in his voice. "Wonderful things," she lulled. Reaching out across the bed, Iris placed a loving hand across his shoulder. "All the wonderful things."

Barry's response was cut off by the buzz of his phone. He lifted a finger - holding the spot in their conversation - and pulled up his notifications. His face dropped slightly when he read the name on the screen. Even more once he read the contents of the text message. With a sigh, he slipped the phone back into their bedside table, then turned to Iris, who he couldn't help but notice looked amused at his displeasure.

"What?"

"You have to give Patty a break."

Barry looked surprised, not only because Iris knew immediately that Patty was the person responsible for his mood change, but by her choice to defend her. She had insisted on staying out of their post marital drama, because she felt it wasn’t her place, but she’d finally accidentally let it slip that she thought Patty's demand for him to sell STAR LABS was outrageous, along with a few colorful expletives about her habit of calling him after midnight. 

"What?"

Iris sighed. "Look, I know that she's being uncooperative, and sending you mixed signals." Iris rolled her eyes, tilting her head to one side. "One day she hates you." Then to the other. "The next day she wants to be friends. Then the day after that-- wait, I assume she hates you today, right..."

"One sec." Barry grabbed his phone again, pulling up his message thread with Patty. "Today," he said, reading Patty's text, "I'm a heartless coward, who doesn't deserve the gracious consideration she's afforded me in this divorce."

"So...hate."

Iris's composure broke first; she slapped a hand over her mouth, to keep her laughs from escaping. Barry then followed. It may have been in poor taste to laugh, given the circumstances, but Patty’s theatrics did sometimes annoy him to the point of laughter; he was happy that Iris hadn’t allowed her guilt to prevent her from seeing the humor in his situation. 

Though, he still was still unsure of what had made her become the voice of reason in this particular moment. For as level headed, and understanding as Iris had been about this convergence of their burgeoning relationship and the stress of his divorce, from Patty, she was human. 

And she had her limits. 

"What are you saying, exactly?"

"Just be a little patient with her," Iris said with a shrug. "I know she's being frustrating, but she's acting out because she's still in love with you."

"Yes, but-”

"And as inconvenient as that is for what we're building, you can't just dismiss her feelings altogether."

" I am not trying to dismiss her,” Barry pleaded. “I've apologized, I've let her vent and call me every name in the book, but it hasn't helped. At this point, the only thing that will help is going our separate ways.”

"Which you'll never achieve if you don't give the divorce process its due respect.”

Barry pressed his lips tight, and directed his gaze towards his lap, a clear signal to Iris that he was over this conversation, but she felt he needed to hear this. “Trust me Barr,” Iris pressed on, “As a woman who knows what it’s like to be in love with you, knowing you’re in love with someone else can’t be easy for her - I watched you get married last year. It was _hell_.”

Barry’s head shot up, his eyes focused on her own as if he was surprised, but also intrigued, by this random admission. He didn't prompt her to dive deeper, but it was obvious that he wanted to know more.

“Oh yes, Mr. Allen. Even at your wedding -- when I should have been happy that you were thriving, despite what had transpired between us -- I was licking my own wounds,” Iris said with an ironic laugh. When Barry didn’t immediately say anything, she sighed. “Some, nerve right?” 

“Well, no,” Barry said, still a bit stunned. “Things were complicated for you then, even if I didn’t know it. And trust, I understand complicated.”

“Complicated.” Iris chuckled. “More like insane.” 

“Insane?”

“So, I get your invitation, right?”

“Right.” 

“Couldn’t believe you wanted me there. But after that shock wore off, I had to figure out if _I_ wanted to be there. I’d finally accepted that my heart belonged to you, and always had, and I missed you. Needed to be in your presence. But I didn’t know if I could stomach seeing you marry someone else. The thought made me nauseous.”

“Really?”

Iris nodded. “Couldn’t keep anything down for days. Scott actually thought I might be pregnant because I wasn’t eating and was throwing up at most random moments - he was kinder to me during that week than he’d been in years. At least until he found out I wasn’t.”

Barry’s eyes glazed over, like the thought of Iris having another man’s baby -- even if that man was her husband-- was a reality that he couldn’t possibly fathom. Or accept. 

“Anyway,” Iris continued, realizing by the look on Barry’s face she might have should have sailed over that part of the story, “After I finally decided to go, I spent two days shopping, looking for the perfect dress to wear to the wedding. As if you would have - or should have -- been noticing any other woman other than your bride-to-be.” Iris paused for dramatic effect. “Insane.”

“Well, I noticed plenty,” Barry said. There was a carnal longing in his voice that caught Iris off guard. “If I close my eyes, I can still see what you were wearing when you came to say ‘hello.'" His eyes shut tight, as he conjured the memory. “A beautiful tan, no light brown, no champagne --it was champagne -- based dress with pink and blue flowers,” he recounted. 

“Wow," Iris breathed softly. “You do remember.”

“You were absolutely stunning that night. Not that you always aren't. But that day you were radiant.”

“Aww, thank you, Barry. You always say the sweetest things about me.”

“What can I say, it’strue” Barry shrugged, before adding, “And I appreciate you for sharing that with me. I would never want you to be unhappy, but knowing that our distance, not having me, affected you. I -” He paused, searching for the right words. “I-”

“After everything that’s happened, you still need that reassurance,” Iris said, completing his sentence. “It’s okay, I understand.” Iris leaned over and kissed Barry on the cheek. 

He tilted his head to meet her, smiling when her lips brushed against his skin. Iris pushed away Barry’s laptop, and let her weight fall against him. He slipped his arm behind her back and pulled her even closer. 

Barry pushed her limp flat iron curls, drooping from a long shift in a humid coffee shop from her face, and kissed her on the forehead. 

The smile that followed morphed into a yawn. Iris snuggled closer to Barry and grazed her right hand over his abdomen. The natural warmth of his body, in this resting state, was better than any blanket or comforter. “I love you so much, Barry Allen.” Iris said, absently. “Now, and forever.”

“I love you too. Forever.”

They settled into a comfortable silence, soon after. Silence not shrouded by pain or secrets. But from utter contentment. Soon after, Iris’s light snores filled the room, allowing Barry, to, to finally rest. 

*******************************************************************************************************

Iris was up before Barry woke the next morning. By nine a.m she'd already showered, changed into loungewear, thrown her two-day old hair up into a messy bun, and prepared herself a breakfast smoothie.

Most importantly, she was nearly finished Barry’s Flash statement. She’d moved her workstation from their bed to the couch in Barry’s STAR Labs living room, to not disturb his sleep. 

If Barry was starting back at CCDP soon and also resuming Flash duties, full time, he was going to need every minute of sleep he could get. 

She took a sip of her smoothie, which had used the last bit of fresh fruit -- apple slices, frozen strawberries, orange juice, spinach and, protein powder --in the place, popped a birth control pill she’d finally gotten a prescription for in her mouth and resumed her typing. 

Her sleep the previous night had energized her and allowed her to approach the statement with fresh eyes. After being gone for a year, brevity wouldn’t do Barry any favors. 

He’d been Central City’s guardian for five years. It’d taken the public time to build up their trust in him; he would have to earn it back. What he needed was a lengthy explanation about his decision to leave the city, what had brought him back - minus any personally identifying details -- and a statement about his devotion to protecting the city. 

So while the rough draft he’d presented her with needed to be overhauled, his initial length had been pretty on the money. She’d fleshed it out for him, deleting certain sections, and rearranging an idea or to. Now all she had to do was polish her prose, do a quick edit and present it to Barry. 

Then, maybe they could spend the day at the park. Or the fair. Or the Flea market. Summer was nearing, and there were all kinds of fun attractions for kids and adults alike buzzing about in Central City. After the stress of the last few months, they needed a well-deserved break from it all. 

“There’s my girl,” Barry said, approaching Iris from behind the couch. His voice was hoarse and scratchy, like he’d just woken up. 

When Iris turned, his messy bed hair and wrinkled clothes he’d fallen asleep in, were proof positive that he’d had. 

“And there’s my guy,” Iris said, fondly. “Come.” She patted the seat next to her. “I have something to show you.”

He took a step forward, but then, stopped, glancing down over his apparel. “One second.” He sped off in a flash of lightning; the next moment, he flopped on the couch next to Iris, wearing fresh clothes -- sweatpants and a STAR labs t-shirt-- donning freshly washed hair, and smelling peppermint toothpaste. “Okay, what’s up?”

Iris looked over to him, pretending to be annoyed at his promptness. “Must be nice to have super speed,” She joked, before reaching over to thumb a smudge of toothpaste from the corner of his mouth. “But you missed a spot.”

Barry laughed. “Thanks.”

Iris smiled and turned back to the laptop. “Okay, so I finished your statement.” 

“Nice!” He said rubbing his hands together, excited. “Thank you.”

Iris handed the laptop over to Barry and watched him, intently, as his eyes scanned the screen. Before he started reading, he noticed that the word tally read: 2000 words. “Whoa.”

Iris frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Barry said, quickly. “I’m sure it’s great. I just thought you said that it needed to be short.”

“Oh,” Iris laughed. “Well, I realized that your original length worked better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, I wasn’t here when you left, and I know Cisco set up the police with special tech, but I imagine your departure inspired unease in everyone and emboldened the metas. For the citizens to feel secure again, you can’t speed -- pun intended -- your way back into their good graces. You need to go deep.”

Barry flashed Iris a flirtatious glance. “Well, I _am_ good at going deep _._ ”

Iris pushed down the smile that threatened to ruin her game face.

“Anyway," she said, determined to not let him get her off track, “I need you to sign off on this.”

Barry chuckled at Iris’s response, but would save the teasing for later. He re-focused his attention on the document Iris had presented him with, and started reading. 

Iris watched as he read, annoyingly at normal speed, wringing her hands in anticipation. Barry’s seamless reintegration into Central City would depend on how well the citizens welcomed him back. So it was important to her that the statement communicated his dedication to them. 

A couple of minutes passed. He nodded, now and again, as he made his way down the document. A few sporadic “Mhmm’s,” filled the silence. If he wasn’t happy with it, his expression didn’t reveal it. But it also didn’t reveal satisfaction - it was blank, and that almost was worse. 

“So what do you think” She finally blurted out, unable to wait any longer. 

Barry glanced up at her, promptly, with a huge smile. “Love it. This is amazing, work, Iris.”

Iris clasped her hands together, with a smile. “You really think so?”

“You completely encapsulated everything that needed to be conveyed, without offering too much. This is, honestly, some of the best writing I’ve ever read.”

“Well, I don’t know about all of that,” Iris chuckled. “But I must say I’m proud of it.”

“You should be.”

Iris smiled, happy that Barry was happy. She retrieved the laptop, then placed it on their coffee table. “Now that that’s done, how about we get dressed and go for a stroll? I could use some sun.”

Barry clapped with a smile. “The fair’s still in town. We should go.”

“That's just what I had in mind,” Iris said. She stood but noticed Barry didn’t seem ready to go yet. “Coming, babe?”

“Oh yeah. I just have a question first.” 

Iris flopped back down on the couch. “Shoot.”

“How do we get the statement out there? It’s not like Flash has a Twitter account or anything.”

Iris laughed, waving her hand. “Oh, just put a bug in one of those Flash-hungry journalists' ears at CCPN. If you contact them right now, the story will be out by lunch.” Iris laughed again. “Vultures, I tell you.”

Barry stroked his chin, disapprovingly. 

"What’s wrong?”

“You’re the only journalist I’ve ever given my Flash exclusives to. Sure, others wrote about me after you left. But you're the only one I trust to not twist my words. ”

“Well, I know. But if you want the story to reach the masses, that’s the only way. I’m not a journalist anymore.” 

Iris looked down; that’s the first time she’d ever said those words aloud, even if her reality had long reflected that. 

Barry shook his head. “No, You don’t _work_ as a journalist -- right not-- but that’s what you are and no one can take that from you.” 

Iris, not feeling the turn this conversation was taking, flashed Barry a thin smile. “I know, Barry. But, like you said, I’m not working right now. I don’t have a platform anymore.”

She hoped that that would quiet Barry’s line of thought. She hadn’t done any original reporting in years, so it wasn’t a lie. 

Moments passed, and as Iris attempted to break the silence, Barry beat her to it. “What about your blog?”

"Hmm?”

“We can publish the statement on your blog,” Barry said. 

Iris looked at him, hesitation dancing through her eyes. “Oh, I don’t know“

“Why not? You’re the writer who got the city to trust me in the first place. What better way to kick things off than to come full circle?”

“That’s a great point,” Iris said, regrettably. Because it’d be easy to refute him if he wasn’t making sense. She pushed the slight sweat-slicked tendrils of hair from her face. “But-”

“It’ll be just like old times,” Barry said, cutting her off again.

Iris tried to be annoyed with him not letting her speak, but his eyes gleamed with the prospect of teaming up again, to report on Flash’s adventures in the city - she couldn’t possibly be mad at that.

When she didn’t reply, he frowned. “Why don’t you want to do this? It could kick start your writing career again. Plus, it would be fun to keep this going and start investigating together. And...”

“Look, Barr -” she cut in, “I know I toyed around with the idea of writing again, but now I'm not so sure. What I do know, however, is that I don’t want to write about The Flash.” The words sounded nastier coming out than Iris intended. She saw the disappointment on Barry’s face, and sighed, regrettably. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Then what did you mean,” he asked, softly, voice strained. 

Iris pressed her forehead into her palm. She wasn’t ready to have this conversation, but there was no way to skirt around it, without leaving Barry feeling uncertain and possibly hurting his feelings.

And that just wasn’t an option. Not this time. 

With a sigh, she returned her gaze to Barry, who was looking at her with concerned anticipation. “Iris, what’s wrong?”

Barry scooted closer to her, that protective instinct drawing him closer and closer until there was no space in between them. Iris pressed her eyes tight and titled her head against his shoulder. 

“I’m afraid, Barry,” she said, fiddling with her fingertips. 

“Of what?” 

“Of the attention that putting my name on your Flash statement will bring,” She said, voice muted.

Barry let out a harsh breath. Iris looked up to see Barry’s features tight from anger, his gaze focused on some distant object across the room. “Tell me, this isn’t about Scott,” he said, voice low. “Please.”

Ashamed, Iris looked back down. “ I wish I could, but I can’t. I’m - I’m sorry.” Her eyes welled up with tears, brought raging down by gravity. 

Don’t be sorry,” Barry said, voice softer. He tucked his finger underneath her chin. “I understand. I just...I hate that you let that jerk ruin your confidence. You’re an amazing writer.”

“Thank you.” Iris sniffed, and Barry took the hem of his shirt to wipe her tears away. “But it’s not just about my confidence,” She pushed on, through her tears. “ I don’t want Scott to set his sights on Flash again. Before, he was digging out of jealousy. But now, he’d be doing it to get _revenge_ on me - because we’re divorcing.”

Barry let out a breath, to release some of the anger he was feeling. Even though he appreciated Iris being honest with him, he wasn’t always prepared for what that honesty would lead to. In this case, warding off that rage for Scott that had nearly consumed him before. It wasn’t fair that Iris couldn’t make a single move, without worrying about what that man would do, in retaliation. 

“Iris,” he said, gently, “I saw, first hand, the kind of man Scott is, so I understand your concerns, but we can’t let him control our every move. I refuse to live that way. And I refuse to let you live that way.”

“But Barr--”

“I already, at your request, stopped using my speed when we’re out together. In case he’s still having us followed. But I’m not going to let him interfere with the way I operate as The Flash. And I’m damn sure not going to let him permanently paralyze the career of the woman I love.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“But you are. I can’t be The Flash for Central City again if you’re not a part of it. I don’t _want_ to be the Flash if you’re not a part of it..”

“I will be a part of it,” Iris attempted to reassure him. I’ll be right here -- well, in the cortex -- with Cisco and Dad i when you’re out in the field.”

“Physically yeah, but your heart won’t be in it.” He ran a harsh hand through his hair and stood. “You’ll be worried every second, about what that jackass might be planning, who he might send after me,to hurt you.” Barry started to pace, in front of the couch. “And if you’re worried and scared, I won’t be able to think about anything other than that. And let me tell you, emotions like that out there are dangerous - they can get you killed.”

Barry dropped to his knees, in front of Iris. He placed his hands on her knees, looking up into her eyes. “But I don’t even care about that part. I only care about you, Iris. Knowing you’re safe, healthy, emotionally well.” 

“And I only care about you. _Your_ safety. Your ability to live a normal life, without having to hide. You can’t do that if Scott finds out who you really are. I just want you to be okay.”

“I know,” Barry said, with a sigh. He let his head tilt forward slightly. His eyes found her hands, clasped awkwardly in her lap. He brought one to his mouth for a kiss. Then, the other. 

When Barry looked back up, Iris was looking at him, crestfallen. He rose from his knees, and reached for her. She slowly took his hands and stood, before he guided her body aside so he could sit where she had been. “Come here, baby,” he said, patting his leg. 

She took a seat in his lap, legs hanging horizontally over his legs, but he guided them on either side of his legs. He soothingly ran his hands up and down her waist, just taking in the sight of her. Not even her anguish could snuff out her immaculate beauty.

There was more to be said, but she needed a moment to recharge. This level of transparency wasn’t easy for her, but much as it pained him to add to her discomfort, she needed to be pushed. 

He reached a hand up to the base of her neck, directing her closer for a kiss. She accepted his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. He deepened it further, prying her lips open with his tongue. The salt in her tear-coated lips helped to balance out the sugar sweet smoothie left lingering in her mouth.

Iris accepted it, willingly, kissing him back. 

When they eventually broke apart, he threaded his fingertips in hers and gazed deeply into her eyes. T

here was a sad intensity about him that made it difficult for Iris to hold his gaze. 

She tried to look away, but he caught her chin in his fingertips. She looked at him and sighed, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. “Iris, I’m not that scared little boy you met twenty years ago,” he said, voice soft. “I’m a man now.” She fixed her lips in protest, but he leaned up and he kissed her neck, along her collarbone, and up towards her ears. Iris shuddered at the contact.“I’m _your_ man.” When he pulled away, he looked up at her earnestly. “Baby, I’m the fucking Flash.”

The absolute confidence in his statement sent heat through her. “I know," Iris said, flushed with desire.

“No, you don’t,” he said, voice brisk. “Or maybe you’ve forgotten - understandable given what you’d gone through. But I need you to understand this,” he said with a direct, loving gaze. “You don’t need to worry about protecting me.”

A fresh round of tears flowed down Iris’s face. She shook her head, completely consumed with dread. “I’ve been worrying about you your whole life, Barry. Since we were kids. I can't be okay if you’re not okay.”

“I know.” He reached up, slowly, swiping a thumb underneath her eye, as her tears fell around it. Barry’s own face was streaked with tears now. 

“And I love you for it,” he said, voice croaked. “God knows I love you for it. But you're not -- you’re not okay, Iris. And that’s fine, you don’t have to be okay. Not with me. I will love you through every bad emotion that tries to resurface until they’re just distant memories. But I won’t let you not be okay _because_ of me. _That’s_ what will destroy me. Letting Scott get the best of you in court because you’re afraid of the blow back on Flash. On my reputation, if he released those pictures of us. Not using your God-given talent, your writing. That’s what _is_ destroying me.”

By the time Barry finished, he was crying forcefully. Iris reached up, cradling his face in his hands. “Oh, Barry. I’m so sorry.” No matter how she tried, she couldn't seem to stop hurting him. 

He placed his hands over her own, shaking his head. “You never have to apologize to me again. Not for the past. I’ve forgiven you for everything. Well, except blaming for breaking Joe’s good watch in the fifth grade."

Iris’s lips curled up into a sad, defiant smile, at such a distant memory being jogged. “Sorry, I panicked.”

Barry’s own grin widened; anytime he could make Iris smile was worth it, no matter the setting. “God, I’m so lucky.”

He reached up, tenderly outlining the pout of her lips with his finger, then dragged it downward, until her bottom lip flicked open. 

Their mouths soon found each other again, kissing passionately. It was all they could do to slow this eruption of emotions. Iris settled further into his lap, digging her knees into the cushion on either side of him. The motion caused the expanding bulge between his leg to make itself known. 

She found herself mindlessly grinding in his lap, enjoying the friction it created in between her legs. Barry, lips still pressed into hers, held her securely in place, leaving her just enough room to work them both up. Eventually, he broke the kiss and turned his attention to the spaghetti strapped shirt she was wearing. He lowered one strap, then the other, revealing her bare breasts underneath. 

She was sure she saw his eyes darken gradually with lust as he twisted her nipples between his fingertips. 

Breath hitched, she let her head fall to the side, moaning softly. When her eyes fluttered closed, lost in her building arousal, he latched his mouth over her left nipple, sucking at the pert, tender nub. Then the right. Pushing them together, he flicked his tongue across both. Iris grabbed his shoulders, mouth parted, moans crescendoing when he felt his hand slip inside her shorts, sticky wet from her arousal. 

Iris gasped, eyes popping open, when his index finger, slipped in between her wet folds and his mouth left her breasts. His movements were slow and methodical. He watched her closely, squirming on top of him, chasing more of his touch with every motion. 

And just when she was on the brink of finding it, he pulled her body close with his other hand, and licked his way up her neck, from her collarbone to her ear, gently increasing the speed of his finger around his clit, until his fingers buzzed lightly. 

Just enough power enough to keep her living in that delicious sweet spot, edging her closer and closer towards the finish line. 

Iris hiked one leg up, giving Barry greater access and buried her head into the crook of her neck. She cried out, mercilessly, her ability to hold off her orgasm lessening with every second. He simply knew her body too well. 

All the spots that made her writhe in pleasure.

“Barr,” she breathed, desperate for a greater release. “You gotta fuck me.” She reached down to palm his package, which was nearly popping the seams of his sweatpants. “Please.”

He maneuvered just enough to let her slip his cock out from two layers of fabric, until it sprung up, resting against his stomach. Iris licked her hand and swiped its length. He groaned, tilting his head back against the couch. And when she couldn't stand him not being inside of her any longer, she rose from Barry’s lap, preparing to mount him. She dug her hands into his shoulders, and lowered herself onto him, reaching between them to align the head with her soaking wet slit.

Inch by inch, he disappeared inside of her. She screamed out in euphoric agony, riding him through the initial discomfort his size usually inspired. But soon, all that was left were her screams of the bonafide pleasure of being filled to capacity by her lover, of skin slapping against skin, of Barry’s grunts, straining to not curse the heavens forever putting a woman this tantalizing in his presence.

“Fuck, Iris!” He yelled, as Iris rode, him, frantic, mouth open wide, her nipples brushing against his face. 

He struggled to hold it together, bucking his hips upward to meet her. His need for release built every time Iris slammed down into him. His legs widened, hand dug into the flesh of her thighs, a vibrating thumb pressed into her swollen nub, as she rode him. 

He needed her to finish, so that he could.

“I’m gonna - “She drawled, half conscious, half-dead from the lack of blood flow to the brain.“ I’m gonna.” She bit her lip, pressing her eyes shut. 

She was a vision of pure ecstasy. It brought out something primal in him. It lit his body on fire in a way he’d never felt before -- even with her. He used his free hand, trapping her body next to his, until his mouth was brushing underneath her ear. “What’s my name, Iris?” He crooned.

“Barr-” she droned. 

“No!” he grunted, tightening the grip he had on her, directing her hips down onto him. Over and over, and over and over until the first hint of a spasm formed at the base of his cock, a signal he was almost there, but the vibrations kept building, stronger and stronger, until his entire body shook violently underneath Iris. She gasped, eyes popping open just in time to catch the sight of him-- orange lighting crackling through his eyes. “What’s my _name!?_ ”

“The Flash!” She finally screamed out, knowingly. “The Flash!

He slapped her ass, inspiring a loud yelp from her. “Say it again!” 

“The Flash. The Flash! The mother fucking Flash!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
